The new variety originated as a chance discover by the inventor, Luen Miller. The variety was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation on a single plant of Leucadendron species ‘Jester’, unpatented. The new variety was discovered during June of 2011 at a commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. in a commercial planting of the parent variety.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘REVERSE POLARITY’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. in July of 2013. Semi-softwood vegetative terminal cuttings were used for propagation. The inventor continued confidential, controlled evaluation and propagation of ‘REVERSE POLARITY’, to establish a stable clone. ‘REVERSE POLARITY’ has since produced three generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Typical asexual reproduction of the new variety is by softwood vegetative cuttings.